Fuzzy
|location = Koopa Village Shy Guys Toy Box Shhwonk Fortress Glitz Pit Pit of 100 Trials (Rogueport) Floors 1-9 Planet Blobule Flipside Pit of 100 Trials Room 23 Whiteout Valley Redpepper Volcano The Golden Coliseum Toad Trainworks Sunset Express |hp = PM/TTYD: 3 SPM: 4 SS: 6 CS: 14 |ap = PM/TTYD/SPM: 1 SS/CS: 3 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |tattle = See Tattle Section|card = 63|image = PMCS Fuzzy.png}} Fuzzies are black parasites that act like leeches. They attack Mario or his partner by sucking their HP and healing themselves in the process. They tend to start off sentences by shouting "MEOORK!" or any other related phrase. They are also very hyper-active and can't stop hopping up and down. An easy method to defeat them is to use a Fire Flower, which can get rid of four in one blow. If you are wearing the Zap Tap badge, they will not be able to attack you, just be mindful of your partner. History Paper Mario In ''Paper Mario'', Fuzzies stole Kooper's shell, which Mario has to retrieve. The Fuzzies play a short memory game with Mario. Whether Mario wins or not does not matter, as they will fight him anyways. Several other Fuzzies called Forest Fuzzies can be encountered in Chapter 3, as well as Jungle Fuzzies in the 5th Chapter. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', Fuzzies appear throughout several levels in the game. Fuzzies first appear in Shhwonk Fortress, and are led by a Gold Fuzzy. One then appears as a fighter in the Glitz Pit alongside a Green Fuzzy and a Flower Fuzzy. Severa Fuzzies also appear on the first few floors of the Pit of 100 Trials. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, the player finds Fuzzies on Planet Blobule. Pink Fuzzies also return, and a new Fuzzy called the Dark Fuzzy is introduced. They attack by hopping into the player. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'', Fuzzies are only seen in Whiteout Valley. They slide along the conveyor of a ski lift. If Mario's lift comes into contact with them, they will initiate a battle, but can be dodged with good timing. Paper Mario: Color Splash Fuzzies can now be fought again in Paper Mario: Color Splash. ''They like they did in the previous games; by jumping onto Mario. They appear in The Golden Coliseum, Redpepper Volcano, Toad Trainworks and the Sunset Express. A new group of Fuzzies is also introduced called the Fuzzy Stack. ''Tattles Paper Mario: This is a Fuzzy. Why do Fuzzies always jump up and down? They need to chill out! Max HP: 3, Attack Power: 1, Defense Power: 0 The problem with Fuzzies is their quickness. It's really tough to time their attacks. If they latch on to you, watch out! They'll absorb your HP. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: That's a Fuzzy. What a hyper little guy, huh? Cut back on the caffeine! Max HP is 3, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. Those things suck up your HP and use it to replenish their own! Isn't that the worst? I mean, EW! Doesn't that just sound totally gross? Anyway, guard against them by pressing A Button the MOMENT they release you. The timing is pretty hard to master, so, uh, practice up! These things really suck... HP. Super Paper Mario: That curious, bouncing ball of fur is a Fuzzy... Nobody knows why they bounce... Max HP is 5 and Attack is 1. No remarkable abilities aside from the bouncing... I suggest you keep your distance until you can predict its erratic movements... ''Gallery'' PMCS Fuzzy.gif|The idle animation of a Fuzzy from Paper Mario: Color Splash. PMCS_Fuzzy_Card.png|A Fuzzy card from Paper Mario: Color Splash. FuzzyPaperMario.png|Artwork of a Fuzzy from Paper Mario. PMTTYD_Fuzzy.PNG|A Fuzzy from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. FuzzyCard.png|A Fuzzy Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Fuzzy_PMSS.png|A Fuzzy sprite from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. PMFuzzy.png|A Fuzzy sprite from Paper Mario. Category:Enemies Category:Fuzzies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, and Koopa Bros. Fortress Category:Outer Space Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Shwonk Fortress Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Red Region Category:Yellow Region Category:Orange Region Category:World 4